La Supérette du quartier
by Catirella
Summary: Cadeau n 1 ... Salem est un chaton tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire hors mis qu’il adore les poubelles. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de son jeune propriété... Mais sans Salem tout ceci serait t’il arriver ? ... YAOI


Titre : **La Supérette du quartier**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Après plus d'un an ½, ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est triste et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout tenté… Snif… Alors puisqu'ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… Je les emprunte et j'en fais ce que bon me semble pour la peine… Fallait pas me chercher… Na !

**Genre :** One shot – **Yaoi** - AU/ OOC

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_C'est un vrai pavé cet OS, mais un tel plaisir à corriger et surtout à lire !!! __  
__Je l'ai adoré, il est fantastique, touchant et pas mal triste... j'ai versé une petite larme...__  
__Pauvre Duo quand même, il a pas une vie facile...__  
__Merci beaucoup Cat pour ce magnifique cadeau de Noël !!!_

**Note de Catirella **(l'auteur)** :  
**_Écrit les 22 / 23 / 24 et 26 novembre 2007. __  
__Mi__s__ en ligne le lundi 24 décembre 2007._

_**Cadeau n° 1**_

J'ai écrit ce One shot sur plusieurs jours au vu de sa taille. Pas moins de 37 pages de textes Word, en format Times New Roman, taille 11…  
Je précise ceci uniquement, pour que vous sachiez où vous aller en commençant la lecture de celui-ci.  
Il est long…  
Voir très très long…  
Son titre initial a changé à la fin de son écriture, mais je garde dans un recoin de mon cerveau le titre de base pour un texte éventuel qui s'y prêterait mieux.  
Voici donc mon cadeau de Noël, la veille du 25 décembre, pour vous.  
Ma plus grande récompense sera que celui-ci vous plaise.  
Vous allez le trouver parfois, émouvant, drôle, triste tout ceci finissant tel un conte de fée que plus d'un et d'une rêverait de vivre un jour.  
Moi la première, je ne vous le cache pas.  
Mais le destin en a décidé autrement et je ne peux rien y changer hélas.  
Poisseuse un jour, poisseuse toujours.  
C'est tout à fait moi !  
Le premier qui se fout de moi risque gros…  
T..T  
Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce texte où croyez-moi, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et ce même si certains en doutent.  
Gros Bisous,  
**Catirella**

**¤-¤¤-¤¤-¤¤-¤¤-¤¤-¤**

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**La Supérette du quartier**

**

* * *

**

« Non mais quel est le crétin qui a inventé cette expression à la noix "La nuit tous les chats sont gris"… Le mien est noir et reste noir en pleine nuit… Mais il est passé où ce crétin de chat. **MINOU MINOU, c'est papa o****ù**** tu es mon chaton ?** »

- _**C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ? **_

« **HEY ! Je ne vous dis rien moi lorsque vous simulez quand votre mari vous honore une fois pa****r**** mois, alors FERME****Z-****LA.** »

- _Ooh ! Et toi tu ne dis rien ?_

- _Il a raison ferme__-__l__a_

« Il pue, mais ce mec n'est pas si con que ça. »

Sourire en coin, Duo repart à la conquête des poubelles en cherchant son chaton de 5 mois, qui avait fait une fugue le matin lorsqu'il était parti travailler.

« Allez Salem montre-toi… J'aurais jamais dû te donner ce nom tu es pire qu'un chat de sorcière ! … AH, te voilà enfin. »

- _Miaouuuu_

Duo fronça le nez et prit le chaton en le tenant loin de lui.

« Ooh tu sens pas bon. T'abuses tout de même, je t'ai lavé il y a 15 jours. Je ne vais pas faire que cela en plein hiver. Allez direction le lavabo de la salle de bains. »

Duo fit tomber le couvercle d'une poubelle, en se redressant, de la grosse benne à ordure. Le bruit en pleine nuit fut terrible. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre…

- _**Ils y en a qui voudraient bien dormi**__**r**_

« **Comme moi tou****s**** les matins à 5 heures**… Dieu qu'ils sont chiants… Ne me regarde pas comme cela c'est de ta faute tout cela. Moi aussi je snouffe maintenant, c'est malin. »

- _Miaouuuu_

Duo soupire et sourit ensuite à son chaton.

« Moi aussi je t'aime fripon. »

Une fois rentré dans son appartement au rez-de-chaussée, Duo lava en premier Salem.

« Nan, tu bouges pas et tu ne me mords pas. »

Duo lui fit les gros yeux.

- _M__i__aouu_

« C'est bientôt fini arrête d'essayer de me mordre. »

Une fois le chat lavé et sommairement séché, Duo se dévêtit et prit une douche.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Salem tout mouillé avait pris place sur son oreiller.

« Sale bête. »

Après un soupir Duo se traîna jusqu'à la table basse de la pièce principale et révisa ses cours par correspondance.

Le lendemain matin à 5 heures il fut réveillé comme tous les jours de semaine, par son voisin du 2ème qui partait au travail. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il était transi de froid et pour cause… Il s'était endormi sur son canapé en révisant ses cours.

« Shit. »

Devant se lever dans moins de 2 heures, il se traîna à nouveau jusqu'à son lit et poussa Salem qui râla et posa sa tête sur un oreiller légèrement humide, trop fatigué pour changer celui-ci avec l'autre où Salem venait de prendre place. Duo s'endormit tel quel.

À 8 heures comme tous les matins, Duo était à son poste et commençait par donner un coup de balai dans la supérette où il travaillait depuis déjà 3 ans. Son parton lui n'arrivait qu'à 8h20. Duo avait déjà passé la serpillière et était en train de trier les fruits et légumes bons à jeter.

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Gé, vous allez bien ce matin ? »

« Oh, comme tous les autres, je fais aller. Alors petit, beaucoup de perte dans les produits frais ? »

« Un peu. Je vais les donner à Martha. »

« Oui, elle sera heureuse d'en faire un repas aux sans-abri comme elle. Nous avons une livraison de prévue demain non ? »

« Oui à 7h30. »

« Tu pourras être présent ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et tes cours cela avance ? »

Duo perdit son sourire et prit le cagot en mains des fruits et légumes non vendables.

« Je fais au mieux. »

« Il faut faire plus petit c'est ton avenir. Tu ne vas pas travailler toute ta vie comme employé de supérette. »

« Qui sait ! C'est peut-être la seule chose que je serais capable de faire de toute ma vie… Aaaiiieee ! »

Gé lui avait mis un coup de magazine sur la tête.

« Hors de question. Tu es doué en comptabilité, donc tu t'appliques, tu persévères et tu obtiendras ton diplôme de comptable. Tu as eu celui de fin d'études tu es capable d'aller plus loin. »

Duo qui avait tout juste 20 ans lui sourit.

« Oui. Je l'aurai c'est promis. »

« Bien… Allez, vas donner ce cagot à Martha et donne-lui un petit pot de crème. »

« D'accord. »

Duo comme toutes les fois où il y avait des fruits et légumes non vendables, les amena à Martha qui se trouvait 2 rues plus loin dans une ruelle.

« Bonjour Martha. »

« Duo. Que m'apportes-tu de bon ce matin ? »

« Plein de choses avec un petit pot de crème offert par Gé. »

« Ah ce vieux Gé a un cœur énorme… Merci à toi Duo. Tu veux venir boire un bol de soupe ce midi ? »

« Mon merci Martha c'est gentil, je reste à la caisse ce midi. »

« Pour une autre fois alors. »

« Oui. Bonne journée Martha. »

« À toi aussi Duo, tiens le cagot de la dernière fois. »

Duo le prit et repartit vers la supérette, mais 2 voyous lui barrèrent le passage. Arrivé au début de l'entrée de la 2ème ruelle ils le poussèrent pour qu'il y pénètre.

« Tiens donc le sauveur du petit chaton. »

« **Cassez-vous.** »

« Oh non, cette fois tu vas y passer et crois-moi tu vas t'en souvenir. »

Duo leur lança son cagot et courut aussi vite qu'il le pût pour leur échapper, mais hélas l'un des 2 garçons le rattrapa et le lança contre une benne. La douleur à son bras droit fut tellement violente sous l'impact, qu'il hurla de douleur.

L'autre ayant rejoint son ami, le regarda au sol en souriant.

« Je t'avais dis que tu allais t'en souvenir et cela n'a même pas encore commencé. »

Duo se tenait le bras droit et les regardait transi de peur. Celui qui l'avait poussé contre la benne avait ramassé un morceau de bois et le frappait dans la paume de sa main gauche.

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla lorsqu'il les vit s'avancer vers lui, mais rouvrit les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait fermés lorsqu'il entendit l'un d'eux pousser un cri de douleur pure. Puis il les vit détaller comme des lapins à l'opposer de la ruelle.

Il reporta son regard sur l'homme debout devant lui qui les avait mis en déroute. L'homme le regarda à son tour et lui tendit sa main droite pour l'aider à se relever.

Duo la lui prit et grimaça lorsqu'il fût debout. Son bras droit le lançait atrocement.

« Ça va petit ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas petit, je mesure 1 mètre 80. »

L'homme sourit en coin.

« Excuse-moi. Ça va mon garçon ? »

Duo dépité soupira.

« Non, ils m'ont sûrement pété le bras droit et je n'ai pas d'assurance complémentaire. »

« Je vois. Viens j'ai un ami qui te soignera gratuitement. »

Duo le regarda avec méfiance.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Inspecteur de Police. »

« Ah ! Original comme nom… Ouch. Zut, je travaille et je fais journée continue moi aujourd'hui. »

« Tu travailles où ? »

« À la supérette du quartier. »

« Chez Gé ? »

« Oui, vous connaissez ? »

« Hn. Nous allons aller le voir et ensuite tu iras chez mon ami. »

« Il a un nom votre ami ? »

« Oui. Dr Chang. »

« C'est votre frère ? »

L'inspecteur rigola.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Duo rougit de honte.

« Et bien Chang c'est asiatique et vous avez de faux airs asiatiques. »

« En effet, mais je ne m'appelle pas Chang, mais Yuy. »

« Moi c'est Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. Tout cela à cause de Salem. Quelle poisse. »

« Salem ? »

« Mon chaton. Ils étaient en train d'essayer de le noyer ces crétins, alors j'ai sauvé le chaton. J'étais avantagé ce jour-là j'avais une bombe au poivre. Là je n'avais qu'un cagot. Il est où d'ailleurs mon cagot ? »

L'inspecteur éclata de rire.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

« Tu as peut-être une épaule de démise ou pire et toi tu cherches ton cagot. »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas bien de laisser des choses traîner n'importe où après les rues deviennent des poubelles vivantes. Pas la peine d'en rajouter plus qu'il n'y en a déjà… Ah, il est là. Vous pouvez me le ramasser s'il vous plait ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Juste comme cela. »

« 20 ans. »

« Tes parents doivent être très fiers de toi ? »

« Si vous les trouvez, vous leur demanderez. Ils m'ont abandonné lorsque j'avais 3 ans. J'ai quitté l'orphelinat à mes 18 ans. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la supérette et Gé qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir Duo l'attendait sur le trottoir.

« Petit que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Les 2 idiots qui ont voulu tuer Salem, m'ont attaqué. Heureusement que l'inspecteur Yuy m'a aidé sinon, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore debout. »

« Heero Yuy. J'ai connu votre mère. Vous lui ressemblez hormis la forme de vos yeux. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Je sais. Elle vous appréciait beaucoup. »

« Alors comme cela le fils d'Adrianna est devenu Inspecteur. »

« Et oui. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est morte. »

« Oh. Je suis désolé. »

Duo fut aussi choqué que Gé de la façon dont l'inspecteur lui avait annoncé la mort de sa propre mère.

« Je ne voulais pas vous choquer, désolé. Elle est décédée depuis 6 ans maintenant. J'ai fait mon deuil depuis longtemps. »

« Je comprends… Duo, tu vas devoir aller à l'Hôpital faire soigner ce bras. »

Duo fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero.

« Je n'aime pas l'Hôpital et de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'assurance. »

« Comment cela ? »

Duo soupira et baissa les yeux.

« J'ai dû faire un choix. Soit les cours par correspondance, soit l'assurance. »

« Duo. »

Duo releva son regard vers Gé.

« Gé, je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi et vous en faites encore beaucoup. »

« Mais pas encore assez. »

« Gé. »

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Duo qui sous la douleur ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche aussi.

Un son bizarre en sortit d'ailleurs.

« Je vais l'emmener chez un ami qui est médecin, puis je vous le ramènerai. »

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Si, mais je n'ai pas encore été bipé. Je pâlirai à la situation. Allez Mr Maxwell nous y allons. »

« J'ai le temps de prendre mon blouson ? Et retirez **votre main de mon EPAULE**. »

Heero la retira en souriant en coin et Duo, sans attendre une réponse de sa part, rentra dans la supérette pour aller prendre son blouson.

« Il a du caractère mais c'est un brave petit. La vie n'a pas été facile avec lui mais il a su rester dans le droit chemin. »

« Hn. Je l'aime bien. »

Gé sourit en regardant Heero qui lui-même regardait dans la direction qu'avait pris Duo.

« Je vois cela en effet. »

Duo revient avec son blouson mais il n'avait pas pu le mettre sur lui. Heero le lui prit de sa main gauche et Duo ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il le vit passer derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque Heero déposa son blouson sur ses épaules.

« Tu as eu peur ? »

« Oui… Vous êtes imprévisible. »

« Possible. Allez allons-y. Son cabinet n'est pas très loin. »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard.

« Alors ? »

« Il a l'épaule de déboîtée et sûrement une luxation du bras et de l'épaule cela va de soi. »

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Te la replacer. »

« Hein ! Non non vous allez me faire mal. »

« Oui, je suis désolé mais je vais être rapide. »

Duo fit une moue terrible en essayant de croiser les bras, mais avec un seul de valide, difficile de les croiser.

« Ça je m'en fous. »

« Il est marrant. »

« Hn. Et encore tu ne l'as pas vu tout à l'heure. »

« Ah bon ! C'est dommage… »

« HEY ! Je suis LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… … … … **Sauvage**. »

Heero avait aidé Wufei et Duo n'avait rien vu venir.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela irait vite. »

Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tiens. »

Duo prit le mouchoir en papier qu'Heero lui donna et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

« Ça fait très mal et encore après. »

« Je vais te prescrire des anti-douleurs. »

« Les moins chers s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais même te donner une plaquette gratuite. »

« Merci… Vous devriez investir aussi dans les sucettes. »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire. Wufei sourit.

« J'avais raison, il est marrant… Tiens. »

Duo sourit malgré la pâleur de son visage et des larmes qui coulaient sans le vouloir le long de ses joues.

« Merci. »

Heero lui donna la sucette que Wufei avait sortie de son tiroir de bureau, après l'avoir déballée. Duo la mit en bouche de suite.

Wufei en bon médecin l'aida à remettre son tee-shirt et sa chemise par-dessus. Le blouson retrouva sa place sur ses épaules.

« Il faut que ton bras et ton épaule restent sans trop bouger un bon mois.

« WMEIN !… »

Duo retira la sucette de sa bouche.

« …Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois travailler. »

« Tu vas avoir mal et cela mettra 10 fois plus de temps à se remettre. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Merci Dr Chang. Je vous dois quelque chose ? »

« Non, c'est gratuit. Tiens l'ordonnance et la plaquette d'anti-douleurs. Prends en 2 en sortant d'ici. »

« Merci. »

« Tu le ramènes chez lui Heero ? »

« Hn. »

« Il devrait au moins se reposer aujourd'hui. »

« Je viens de vous dire que je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi. »

« J'avais compris, mais tu dois au moins rester cette journée tranquille. »

Duo soupira profondément. Wufei en sourit et Heero le prit de nouveau par l'épaule. L'effet fut immédiat.

« **Mais lâchez mon épaule à la fin.** »

« Il est marrant mais chiant. »

« HEY ! »

Wufei ne put se retenir de rire en voyant Duo râler après la remarque d'Heero.

Heero le ramena à la supérette. Duo avait pris 2 cachets avec une gorgée d'eau qu'Heero lui avait données de sa bouteille neuve. Il arriva un peu shooté pour retravailler avec un bras et une épaule qui lui faisaient souffrir malgré les comprimés.

« Petit tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer aujourd'hui. »

« Non, je ne peux pas perdre une journée de salaire. »

« Tu as des congés payés Duo. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié. Mais qu'aujourd'hui alors. »

« Demain tu ne pourras pas plus travailler petit. »

« Gé, je ne peux pas prendre tous mes jours de congé. Je vais en avoir besoin pour passer mon diplôme. »

« Hum… Nous aviserons lorsque tu seras là demain. »

« Et comment allez-vous faire aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu rentres chez toi et tu te reposes. »

« D'accord. Merci Gé. »

« De rien petit. Heero il habite l'immeuble en face du Sex-shop. »

Duo rougit d'un coup.

« Hn. Merci Gé. Il te faut avant tout aller à la pharmacie. »

« Oui. À demain Gé. »

« À demain petit, au revoir Heero, j'ai été ravi de te revoir après toutes ses années. »

« Moi aussi. À bientôt. »

Une fois à l'extérieur Duo lui posa une question.

« Il vous connaissait aussi ? »

« Je devais avoir 5 ans lorsque ma mère m'emmenait avec elle parfois lorsqu'elle venait faire ses courses chez Gé. »

« Oh. Donc vous le connaissiez aussi. »

« Plus de nom en fait, nous avons déménagé l'année de mes 6 ans. »

« Ah. »

Une fois la pharmacie faite, Heero le raccompagna chez lui et fort heureusement, car Salem en profita pour faire une nouvelle tentative de fugue.

« Hep toi. »

- _M__i__aouu_

Heero l'avait rattrapé par la peau du cou, ce qui ne plut pas à Salem.

« Vous lui faites mal. »

« Désolé. Tu es un vrai petit fugueur toi. »

Duo sourit.

« Ce chat adore les poubelles c'est terrible. »

Heero regarda de plus près le chat.

« Hm, sauf que c'est une chatte. »

« Heu ! »

« Hn. Elle n'a pas ce que les chats ont en général. »

Duo rougit de honte.

« Je ne le savais pas. Bon et bien Salem tu es une fille. **Et tu n'as pas intérêt à aller forniquer n'importe o****ù**** lorsque tu sera****s**** adulte. **»

Heero était mort de rire.

« Vous marrez pas. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouverez avec plein de chatons. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à la faire opérer. »

« Je n'en ai pas les moyens. »

« Il y a l'école des vétérinaires qui peut le faire à un moindre coût. »

« Des étudiants ! **Hors de question**. »

« Alors tu auras plein de chatons partout. »

Duo soupira en se laissant tomber dans son vieux canapé plus qu'usé, avec Salem dans la main gauche, qu'Heero lui avait redonné après lui avoir appris qu'en fait le mâle était une femelle.

« Quelle galère… Tu ne pouvais pas être un mâle toi ? »

- _M__i__aou_

Salem lui lécha le nez et Duo sourit, tout comme Heero qui les regardait.

« Je dois vous laisser. Repose-toi bien et si ces 2 bakas t'attaquent encore viens porter plainte au commissariat du quartier. »

« Baka ? »

« Idiot, crétin. Ce qu'ils sont quoi. »

Duo pouffa.

« D'accord… Merci pour tout inspecteur Yuy. »

« Heero. »

« Heero. »

« Tu viens fermer la porte. »

« Oui j'arrive. »

Duo posa Salem sur le canapé et alla fermer la porte au plus vite avant que la petite démone sur pattes ne s'échappe à nouveau.

Le lendemain Duo vient plus dans les nuages qu'autre chose à 7h30 pour la livraison. Gé lui passa un savon.

« Mais Gé ! »

« Yuy a raison tu es chiant petit. »

Duo bouda.

« C'est pas gentil. »

Gé soupira.

« Vas faire la comptabilité alors. »

« Mais qui va vous aider à rentrer toute la livraison et celle qui doit arriver à 8h15 environ ? »

« Regarde. »

Duo regarda dans la direction que Gé lui indiqua et tomba sur Martha, Thimoté et Ji.

« Ils ont… »

« Pris une bonne douche hier chez moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Duo sourit.

« Ils sont gentils tout de même. Ils vont rester après ? »

« Oui. Tout le mois. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Heero est repassé après t'avoir raccompagné. »

« Je vais le tuer. »

« Duo, c'est un policier. »

« M'en fous. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous le dire et le secret médical alors ? »

« Il n'est pas médecin ! »

« J'abandonne… Et je vais faire quoi moi ? »

« La paperasserie qui traîne depuis des lustres et étudier un peu plus. »

Duo soupira.

« Duo, ils sont heureux de te rendre aussi ce service. En échange, je leur offre de quoi les nourrirr eux et leurs amis et une bonne douche tous les jours. Ils sont heureux de se rendre utiles Duo. »

« Je comprends. »

« Bonjour Gé, Duo mon chéri tu vas bien ? »

« Oui Martha merci. »

« Si je vois ces 2 voyous traîner dans notre ruelle, crois-moi qu'ils vont s'en souvenir. **Pas vrai messieurs ?** »

« OUI »

Seul Ji avait répondu, mais assez fort pour 2.

« C'est gentil à vous d'être venus aider Gé. »

« Cela nous fait plaisir. Allez vas préparer le café. »

Duo regarde Gé qui lui fait un grand sourire avec plus d'une dent en moins.

Ji qui venait de parler, attaqua de rentrer les cartons sur la palette dans la réserve de la supérette. Suivi de Martha et Thimoté qui ne parlait plus depuis bien des années.

« Je vais faire le café ? »

« Oui. J'ai préparé ce qu'il faut. Avec 2 paquets de brioches sous vide. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Vous êtes un brave homme Gé. »

« J'aurais êtes fier d'avoir un petit-fils tel que toi Duo, mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Allez, vas préparer le café avant que Ji ne nous fasse une crise. »

Duo pouffa.

« Oui patron. »

Duo se remit doucement et remit tout le bureau de Gé en état. Autant dire qu'il y avait un bordel monstre. Tout était en règle mais non rangé correctement. Il refit les comptes de toute l'année passée sur un nouveau livre de compte. L'ancien ne tenait plus que grâce à du scotch.

Noël arrivait à grand pas. Il ne restait plus que 5 jours avant le 24 décembre.

Duo était dépité.

C'étant fait agresser en début de mois, il n'aurait pas son épaule et son bras de remis complètement. Il n'avait pas pu non plus aller faire quelques achats de Noël. Pas qu'il n'avait pas mis de côté pour cela, il n'avait juste pas eu le temps, ayant dû donner des cours de math à quelques enfants de son immeuble. Leurs parents l'avaient bien aidé lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans cet appartement vide de tous meubles. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de les aider à son tour lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Et puis de toute façon, il allait une nouvelle fois le passer seul et sans sapin, n'ayant aucune décoration à lui mettre.

Ce soir-là, il eut un coup cafard soudainement. Gé lui avait offert une belle boule de noël pour qu'il la mette dans son sapin. Duo n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'il n'en avait pas plus que l'année passée.

Assis sur son canapé avec Salem sur les genoux, il regarda la boule posée sur sa table basse elle-même sur du papier de soie.

« Je vais la mettre où ? Tu ne joueras pas avec hein ? »

Salem qui ronronnait sous les caresses de Duo ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à ronronner de plaisir bien installé sur son maître.

Une personne frappa à sa porte ce qui le fit sursauter tout comme Salem avec les oreilles en alerte.

« C'est qui ? »

N'attendant pas réellement une réponse de sa petite chatte. Duo tout en la gardant dans ses bras, pour qu'elle n'en profite pas pour sortir. Alla ouvrir la porte, mais demanda avant qui se trouvait dernière celle-ci.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? »

« _C'est Heero, Duo._ »

« Inspecteur ! »

Heero sourit, Duo pendant ce temps ouvrit les multiples verrous de sa porte blindée.

« Inspecteur, que faites-vou… Ooh un petit sapin ! »

« Il te plait ? »

Duo était tout sourire.

« Oui il est tout mimi. Que faites-vous devant ma porte avec un sapin ? »

« C'est pour toi. »

« Hein ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Hein ! Ooh oui bien sûr, je vous en prie. »

« Salut toi. »

Salem regarda Heero et le sapin.

« Vous êtes drôlement chargé en plus du sapin. »

« J'ai les décorations qui vont avec. »

« Ah. Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous m'avez amené ce sapin chez moi. »

« On me l'a offert et je ne fais pas Noël chez moi. »

Duo referma la porte soigneusement, pendant qu'Heero posait ses sacs au sol.

« Ah bon ! Et les décorations alors ? »

« Ce sont celles que ma mère avait lorsque nous le fêtions. »

« Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort des boules. Il serait plus sage que vous les rapportiez chez vous. »

Heero sourit à la tête qu'avait faite Duo à l'annonce de la provenance des décorations de Noël.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas tout. Le sapin ne pourrait pas supporter toutes les décorations que j'ai chez moi. »

« Oui mais… »

« Duo… Ce ne sont que des décorations. Pas non plus une œuvre d'art hors de prix. »

« Hum… Comment saviez-vous que je n'avais pas de sapin ? »

« Je n'en savais rien. J'ai espéré que ce soit le cas. »

Duo souriait.

« C'est le cas. Ce n'est pas temps le sapin qui coûte cher mais plus les décorations… Merci Inspecteur. »

« Heero. »

Duo rougit.

« Heero. »

« Bien… Je te le pose où ? »

« Là par exemple. »

« Hum, c'est bien. Je vois que tu as une magnifique boule de Noël. »

« C'est Gé qui me m'a offerte aujourd'hui. »

« Il est très gentil. »

« Oui… Tout comme vous. »

Heero lui sourit et installa le petit sapin.

Duo leur prépara un chocolat chaud avec des petits marshmallows offerts par Gé aussi. Heero aida Duo à la décoration du sapin et la boule offerte par Gé y trouva sa place bien en évidence devant.

« Il es magnifique. Merci Heero. »

« De rien, c'est surtout Quatre qu'il faudrait remercier. »

« Quatre ? »

« Le petit ami d'un de mes collègues. »

« Ooh. Ils sont gays ? »

« Hn. Comme moi. Bon, je te laisse, je suis juste passé t'apporter le sapin et les décos qui allaient avec. »

« Vous faites quoi le soir du réveillon ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, rien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis de garde. On peut m'appeler à tout moment. »

« Vous voulez le passer avec moi, je suis seul avec Salem. »

« Gé ne t'a pas invité ? »

Duo sourit.

« Non, Gé le passe avec de vieilles connaissances dans un orphelinat. »

« Le pauvre ! »

Duo pouffa.

« C'est là que je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Il jouait le Père Noël. Il était marrant. Surtout la fois où une petite lui a tiré sur la barbe. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« J'imagine la scène… C'est d'accord j'accepte l'invitation, mais te t'apporterais de quoi faire le repas la veille au soir. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« J'y tiens. Tu sais cuisiner ? »

« Oui, mais ma bouteille de gaz arrive à la fin et je n'ai pas la force d'aller en racheter une autre. »

Heero ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo non nattés.

« Tu ne travailles pas demain ? »

« Non. »

« Je viendrais en début d'après-midi et nous irons changer cette bouteille de gaz. Tu as des achats à faire aussi ? »

Duo rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps, nous n'étions pas trop de 5 à la supérette ses derniers jours. Gé a dû se faire livrer 3 fois cette semaine au lieu d'une et j'ai été sollicité par mes voisins d'étages.»

« Bien, nous irons ensuite où tu as besoin d'aller et j'achèterai une partie de ce qui n'est pas périssable pour le dîner du réveillon. »

« D'accord… Merci Heero, c'est très gentil à vous. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer et cela me fait plaisir. »

Duo ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

Comme promis Heero vient le chercher vers 14 heures. Il retira la bouteille de gaz qui en effet ne fonctionnait plus depuis le matin même et ils allèrent en tout premier en racheter une pleine.

Duo soupira de soulagement en payant celle-ci, car il n'en restait plus que 3 avant son arrivée. La prochaine livraison , n'étant prévue que dans 4 jours.

Ensuite ils firent plusieurs magasins ensemble et séparément. Heero acheta de quoi réveillonner. Beaucoup trop aux yeux de Duo, mais Duo n'eut pas son mot à dire et se mordit la langue qui la titillait.

Ils finirent en passant chez Gé qui lui était ouvert 7 jours sur 7. Lorsque Duo ne travaillait pas, il y avait un autre garçon de l'orphelinat tout comme Duo avant qu'il ne travaille en fixe chez Gé, depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études. Rod était aussi roux que la chatte de Duo était noire. Par contre ils avaient tous les deux des yeux d'un vert magnifique.

Heero racheta diverses articles et Duo se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de tout cela. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la dinde que Duo voulait absolument. Heero et lui avaient choisi la plus petite possible chez le boucher et autant dire que la plus petite aurait pu nourrir 10 personnes au moins.

Heero avait respecté le choix de Duo tout comme Duo avait respecté celui d'Heero pour le dessert.

Heero tenait à le faire lui-même et cela n'inspirait pas confiance à Duo. Il n'avait aucune idée de ces talents culinaires. Tout comme Heero d'ailleurs avec les siens. Mais Duo avait dû apprendre à l'orphelinat à cuisiner dès ses 13 ans. Tous ceux qui y restaient de 13 ans à 18, étaient dans l'obligation d'apprendre et de participer à la conception de tous les repas. Duo avait participé toujours à celui de chaque événement. Préparer la farce d'une dinde pour lui et la faire cuire était un jeu d'enfant.

Mais ça…

Heero l'ignorait.

« Tu sais cuisiner au fait ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas le dessert te plaira. Garde une place dans ton frigidaire. »

« Avec tout ce que tu as acheté je vais avoir du mal. »

Heero rigola.

« Désolé, j'ai toujours peur qu'il en manque. »

Duo leva les sourcils en souriant niaisement.

« Ben là pour 2, cela ne risque pas de manquer. »

« Non tu as raison. Mais Salem nous aidera. »

« Je lui ai pris un boite améliorée pour le réveillon. »

« Ah. Bon et bien je reviendrai le lendemain pour manger les restes avec toi. »

Duo lui fit un immense sourire.

« J'espère bien, sinon je vais devoir jeter de la nourriture et jeter de la nourriture c'est pécher. »

« Duo, je ne suis pas croyant et je ne vais pas à la messe. »

« Moi si et la messe de minuit à Noël, j'y vais. »

Heero ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Misère. »

« **Heero**… On respecte Dieu, même si tu n'y crois pas. »

« Je suis gay, ton Dieu n'apprécierait pas cela. »

« Moi aussi je le suis et cela ne m'empêche pas de croire en lui et personne à l'orphelinat où j'étais qui était tenu par des sœurs et un prêtre ne m'ont rejeté ou même jugé. Même encore à ce jour. »

« Tu es gay ? »

« Oui… Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front, mais j'en ai tout de même des atouts flagrants. »

« Hn, mais je pensais que tu te donnais un genre, comme pas mal de jeunes à notre époque. »

« Est bien non… Au fait Heero… Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 29 ans. »

« Merci. »

« Je viens de les avoir mi-novembre. »

« Moi je suis de fin février. »

« Ne me dis rien… 29 février. »

« Oui. Un poisson et un scorpion… Ils s'entendent bien ces 2 signes ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne crois pas en l'astrologie. »

« Tu crois en quoi ? »

« Mon arme. »

Duo fronça le nez et Heero sourit en le regardant, car il le trouva adorable.

« Vu sous cet angle… Non, ça va sous l'évier ça… Merci d'avoir réinstallé la bouteille de gaz. »

« Tu as au moins une assurance habitation ? Rasure-moi ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas fou non plus. »

« Dieu merci. »

« Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en Dieu ? »

« D.u.o. »

Duo fit une moue encore plus adorable et rougissant et souriant.

« Je te charriais… Mais j'irai à la messe et si tu es chez moi toi aussi. »

Heero ferma les yeux, même si la vison de Duo était des plus agréables.

« C'est obligé ? »

« Oui. »

Heero soupira et Duo sourit encore plus.

Le soir du réveillon été enfin arrivé.

Gé donna à Duo sa journée du 24, pour qu'il puisse cuire sa dinde. Duo le remercia en le serrant dans ses bras et lui donna ses cadeaux qu'il devait mettre au pied de son sapin. Il en donna aussi de plus modestes à Martha, Thimoté et Ji, qui avaient eu la gentillesse de venir travailler le jour du 24 décembre. Gé avait plus que généreusement remercié ce beau monde. Et les sans-abri ce soir-là aillaient avoir eux aussi un repas digne de ce nom. Martha put utiliser les 2 veilles cuisinières de Gé et elle allait tout en travaillant, cuisiné 2 grosses dindes offertes pas Gé pour leur réveillon de Noël. Tous les ans il leur donnait de quoi avoir un repas amélioré en cette soirée, mais cette année-là, elle allait être encore plus améliorée que les autres.

Duo eut aussi un cadeau de Gé. Il le gronda car il avait déjà reçu la boule qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder dans son beau petit sapin. Salem avait d'ailleurs reçu une chaussette mise en boule, lorsqu'elle essayait d'attraper une décoration en bas du sapin.

Duo avait pouffé lorsqu'elle avait pris la chaussette pour une jouet après l'avoir reçue sur elle.

Duo visait très bien.

Heero comme promis la veille au soir lui avait rapporté encore des produits frais. Duo ne savait plus quoi en faire, tellement il y en avait.

Mais il avait sourit en ouvrant une des boites en carton où dessus figurait l'inscription « _**Ouvrez**__**-**__**moi.**_ »

À l'intérieur un petit mot et plein de petits gâteaux de Noël faits maison. Heero les avait confectionnés pour que Duo les déguste dans la journée du 24. Il en avait goûté un de suite pour savoir s'ils étaient bons et la seule chose qu'il put dire fut : « Oh la vache ! C'est délicieux. ». Il en mangea du coup un deuxième pour vérifier si les autres étaient aussi bon. Et la réponse fut " OUI ".

Duo manga les petits gâteaux tout en cuisinant et écoutant des chants de Noël durant toute la journée du 24 décembre.

Heero débarqua vers 20 heures les bras encore chargés.

« Mais c'est quoi encore tout cela ? Ne me dis pas que c'est de la nourriture, car hormis le dessert, je ne peux plus rien caser nulle part. »

« Non, se sont des cadeaux. Le dessert est au-dessus du tout, tu peux le prendre d'ailleurs avant qu'il ne tombe. »

Duo le prit.

« Des cadeaux ? Pour qui ? »

« Pour toi baka. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un idiot. Baka toi-même. Tu n'étais pas obligé Heero. »

« Tout comme toi. »

Duo rougit.

« Moi c'est trois fois rien. »

« Hn. Je les sors des sacs et je viens d'aider en cuisine s'il y a encore des choses à préparer. »

« Non, c'est bon. Il me reste plus qu'à mettre la table sur la table basse. »

« Alors je vais le faire. Ou en Salem ? »

« Sur mon lit. Elle a joué avec la chaussette tout l'après-midi, elle est à plat. »

Heero rigola.

« Au moins elle n'essaiera pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsque nous sortirons pour la messe… C'est toujours d'actualité d'ailleurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Kuso. »

« Hein ? »

« Rien. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Heero leva un sourcils.

« Et tu as raison. »

« Je le savais… On dîne avant au cas ou tu serrais appelé ? »

« Si cela ne te dérange pas oui. »

« On regardera les cadeaux en revenant par contre. »

« Hn. Si je suis appelé, je les ouvrirai demain. »

« Ok. »

Pas de chance pour Heero il ne fut pas appelé avant la messe. Par contre il avait mangé une dinde succulente, ainsi que tous les accompagnements prévu avec celle-ci.

« _Duo on est..._ »

« _Chuuuuut ou je te fais aller en plus au confessionnal._ »

« AH NON. »

- _**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUT…**_

Heero grogna et bouda en soupira en plus de tout le reste. Duo s'amusa beaucoup à le voir faire. Le calvaire d'Heero ne prit pas fin hélas pour lui lorsque la messe fut finie. Duo alla vers le prêtre et le salua. Heero souleva un sourcil lorsqu'il prit Duo dans ses bras.

Puis Duo se retourna vers lui.

« Mon père je vous présente un ami, l'inspecteur Heero Yuy. »

« Inspecteur Yuy. »

« Mon père. »

« Père Guillaume. »

« Père Guillaume enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Je suis moi-même heureux de rencontrer un ami de Duo, il en a si peu. »

« Mon père ! »

Le père Guillaume sourit à Heero, puis lui tendit la main, qu'Heero prit sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire.

« Bonsoir mon fils et joyeux Noël à vous. »

Heero se trouva pris encore plus au dépourvu.

« Heuuu, à vous aussi mon père. »

Duo ferma les yeux.

« Il me fait honte. Désolé mon père, il n'est pas habitué de venir en ce lieu. »

« Chacun est libre de ses croyances Duo, c'est ce que nous t'avons appris ne l'oublie pas. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et rougit.

« Oui mon père, pardon Heero. »

Le père Guillaume embrassa Duo sur les cheveux et Heero n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Ce qui s'empressa de clarifier une fois sorti de l'église.

« Il t'a fait la morale ou j'ai rêvé? »

« Tu n'as pas rêvé. C'est lui qui m'a en partie élevé avec les sœurs. Il est plus que le père Guillaume à mes yeux. »

« Je comprends, cet homme à l'air très gentil. »

« Armé d'un martinet il l'est beaucoup moins. »

« Hn ! »

Duo sourit en coin.

« Je te fais marcher et toi tu cours. »

« Attends un peu pour voir. »

Duo s'était mis à courir et Heero le poursuivit et lorsqu'il le rattrapa, il le fit tournoyer dans les airs, puis le ramena à lui.

« Tu es tellement beau. »

Duo rougit violemment.

« Toi aussi tu es pas mal. Non en fait, tu es le prince que toutes princesses rêvent d'épouser un jour. »

« Je suis un prince ? »

« Oui, mais que cela ne te monte pas à la tête… On rentre au chaud ? »

« Hn. Je saurais rester humble. »

Duo qui avait retrouvé le plancher des vaches lui sourit.

« J'espère bien, je n'aime pas les hommes qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. »

Heero pouffa et lui donna un petit bisou sur le nez. Nez glacé d'ailleurs.

« Oui. »

Duo le cœur léger et battant un peu plus vite qu'à la normale, était heureux en ce jour de Noël.

Heero lui l'était tout autant. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il ne lui avait pas été donné de passer un si agréable réveillon de Noël et ce même avec la messe de minuit.

Une fois bien au chaud, ils se donneraient respectivement leurs cadeaux. Salem en reçut aussi.

« Merci Heero c'est trop mimi. Et rose. Tu aurais dû prendre une autre couleur. »

« J'ai trouvé cette gamelle très belle. Et c'est un vieux rose. Donc plus joli et moins voyant. Et c'est une fille, il va falloir t'y habituer. »

« Ooh, ça c'est super. Je vais lui mettre devant le chauffage. »

« Pour qu'elle oublie ton lit de temps en temps ? »

Duo sourit en fronçant le nez dans une moue adorable.

« 'Vi. »

Heero qui venait d'ouvrir un des cadeaux de Duo, sourit comme tout.

« Duo, c'est magnifique. »

« Il est beau hein ? Je me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin en planque. »

« C'est Trowa qui va être jaloux. »

« **C'est qui lui ?** »

Heero leva un sourcil au haussement soudain de voix de Duo.

« Juste mon collègue ne t'inquiète pas. De plus il est déjà en main avec celui qui t'a permis d'avoir ce sapin. »

Duo se trouva très bête et rougit de honte de sa jalousie soudaine.

« Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« WHOUA… Elle est trop belle cette chemise… Mais je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion de la porter. »

« Hum, il y a le bal de fin d'année de la police. »

Duo se mit à rire.

« Ce cadeau n'était pas désintéressé. »

« Disons qu'il ne l'est plus. »

« C'est une invitation ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de faire encore tapisserie ou pire d'avoir les filles des vieux commissaires qui me tournent autour… Tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Heero et Duo ouvrirent d'autres cadeaux.

Jusqu'à un d'Heero qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Duo.

« Ooh, Heero, il ne fallait pas. »

« C'est juste une calculatrice Duo. »

« Oui mais c'est une super calculatrice de chez super. Je n'avais pas pu me l'acheter lorsque j'ai commencé mes cours, elle était trop cher. »

« J'ai vu celle que tu avais pour tes cours qui se trouvait sur ta table basse lorsque je suis venu. J'ai demandé à un ami ce qui était le mieux pour un étudiant en comptabilité et il m'a donné la référence de celle-ci. »

Duo la serra près de son cœur en fermant les yeux. Heero fut touché qu'une si petite choses pouvait lui faire tant plaisir.

« Cela te fait tellement plaisir ? »

« Oh oui. Je vais pouvoir étudier mieux et avec le bon outil. C'est super Heero ce cadeau est une bénédiction. Et ton ami à fait un excellent choix… Il est comptable ? »

« Non. PDG de la Winner Industrie. »

« Non ? »

« Si. »

« La vache. Tu as des sacrées relations Heero. »

« Non, un ami c'est différent. »

« Désolé. En tout cas tu le remercieras pour moi de t'avoir si bien conseillé. »

« Je suis heureux que ce modeste cadeau te plaise autant. »

Duo regarde Heero les yeux remplis de joie.

« Les plus petites choses sont parfois les plus belles au monde Heero. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. Il te reste encore 2 cadeaux. Un de moi et celui de Gé, c'est cela ? »

« Oui et toi un de moi. »

« Hn. »

Duo ouvrit celui de Gé et Heero son dernier cadeau de Duo.

Heero arrêta son action de déballer son paquet lorsqu'il vit Duo pleurait en regardant ce que comportait l'enveloppe où le prénom de Duo figurait écrit de la main de Gé.

« Duo qui a-t-il ? »

« Il m'a offert une police d'assurance maladie. »

Heero sourit.

« Il t'aime beaucoup Duo. Tu es le petit-fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. »

Duo pleurait et une fois les papiers posés au sol, il vient se coller au torse d'Heero pour pleurer dans ses bras.

« Je sais… Tu peux me garder 5 minutes dans tes bras ? J'ai besoin d'un câlin. »

Heero sourit en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de Duo.

« Oui. Tu veux un bisou sur les cheveux ? »

« Oui, steuplaît. »

« D'accord. »

Heero l'embrassa donc sur les cheveux et lui fit des cercles dans le dos, en le bercent doucement dans ses bras. Duo n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi bien, depuis qu'il n'avait plus eu les câlins de sœur Hélène lorsqu'il était petit.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. J'aime beaucoup Gé. J'ai peur qu'il ne nous quitte, il n'est plus tout jeune. »

« Il a encore de belles années devant lui, ne l'enterre pas avant son heure. »

Duo sourit en humant l'odeur d'Heero.

« Tu sens bon. »

« Merci. »

« Je peux rester encore un peu comme cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Duo faillit s'endormir dans les bras d'Heero. Mais son bipeur se mit en route et cela le fit sursauter.

« Désolé. »

Duo se dégagea de lui.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Heero regarda et soupira.

« Je dois y aller. Un homicide. »

« C'est triste. La nuit de Noël, rend cela encore plus triste. »

« Les tueurs ou autres ne choisissent pas la date forcement. Je reviens demain si cela ne te dérange pas. Je prendrai mes cadeaux et j'ouvrirai le dernier aussi demain. »

Heero avait remis son arme sur lui et il enfila son blouson. Puis il se retourna vers Duo qui vient se blottir dans ses bras en soupirant. Heero ne le repoussa pas.

« J'ouvrirai moi aussi mon dernier cadeau demain avec toi. Fais attention à toi et cela ne me dérange absolument pas que tu reviennes demain… Tu me l'avais déjà dit. »

« Oui c'est vrai… Ferme bien ta porte derrière moi. »

« Oui. De toute façon j'ai un super chat de garde. »

Heero pouffa.

« Pauvre Salem. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux et se dégagea de Duo.

« À demain. »

« Oui. »

Duo une fois Heero sorti ferma sa porte à double tour. Laissa comme à chaque fois qu'il était chez lui, sa clé dans la serrure de travers et malgré le fait que ce soit une porte blindée. Ferma les 2 verrous plus la sécurité, rajoutés, par un ami de Gé, serrurier de métier lorsqu'il avait emménagé.

Ces fenêtres donnaient toutes sur la cour intérieure de l'immeuble et avaient été fermées lorsque la nuit avait commencé à tomber.

Duo n'avait jamais eu aucun problème depuis qu'il vivait ici. Hormis le bruit occasionné par ses autres voisins. Mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail à ses yeux.

Il rangea rapidement la pièce principale et alla se coucher fatigué de cette longue journée. Salem, cette nuit-là ne dormit pas encore dans le coussin offert par Heero. Elle préféra venir se coller à Duo une fois que celui-ci se fut endormi.

Duo refit surface le lendemain matin vers 10h50. Heero arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, par contre je viens de me lever … Tu as dormi ? »

« Non. »

« Tu dois être crevé ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis juste passé chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer. »

« Tu veux un café ? Je viens d'en préparer, tu n'as plus qu'à te servir. »

« Tu n'en bois pas !. »

« Juste au cas ou tu arriverais. »

« Merci c'est gentil. Je vais en prendre un… Merci Duo. »

Heero lui donna un petit baiser sur le front. Les joues de Duo rosirent un peu.

« De rien, je vais aller me laver rapidement. »

« D'accord. »

Duo se rendit dans sa salle de bains et Heero dans la mini cuisine de Duo.

« Duo, où mets-tu ton sucre ? »

« _Dans le placard du haut, à côté du chocolat en poudre et du café._ »

« D'accord… J'ai trouvé merci. »

« _De rien. Je ne vais plus t'entendre je rentre sous la douche._ »

« Pas de problème. »

Dans la minute qui suivit Heero entendit l'eau couler et un Duo chantonner.

« Je parie qu'il a été enfant de cœur ! »

- _Miaou_

« Tu es là toi ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Sûrement des caresses, car ta gamelle et pleine et celle d'eau aussi.

- _Miaou_

Heero sourit en prenant Salem dans les bras pour la caresser, le temps que son café refroidisse un peu. Elle se mit à ronronner en ferant les yeux dès que la main d'Heero entra en action sur son pelage.

Lorsque Duo revient dans la pièce principale. Il retrouva Heero endormi sur son canapé avec Salem, couchée en boule sur ses genoux. Il sourit à cette vision et le recouvrit du plaid qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Salem se retrouva en dessous de celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Heero se réveilla de lui-même 2 petites heures plus tard… Il s'étira, en faisant tomber le plaid au sol. Cela réveilla Salem qui faillit se retrouver au sol pour le coup aussi avec le plaid. Duo qui en avait profité pour réviser un peu avec sa nouvelle calculatrice, sourit en voyant la scène.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, désolé de mettre assoupi sur ton canapé. Il est quelle heure ? »

Duo regarda l'heure sur le vieu réveil qui tronait sur la petite télé de récupe.

« Presque 13 heures. Tu n'as pas dormi très longtemps. »

« Les planques ne font rien pour que tu aies un sommeil normal. »

Duo sourit.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, mais j'aimerais que nous ouvrions nos derniers cadeaux avant, si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non bien sûr. »

Duo ramasse le plaide et le plia avant de le poser à côté d'Heero. Heero lui regarda Salem qui était toujours sur lui.

« Tu es toujours là toi ? »

Duo pouffa en les regardant. Si Salem avait su sourire, il aurait parié qu'elle l'aurait fait lorsque Heero lui avait parlé. D'ailleurs elle s'était remise à ronronner. « Elle t'aime bien. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Tiens, le tien. »

« Merci. »

Le paquet d'Heero était déjà bien entamé, il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire pour l'ouvrir.

« Duo ! Cela a dû te coûter cher ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Un peu mais j'ai trouvé que ce livre avec tous ses poèmes traduits, c'était toi. J'offre à Gé à tous les Noëls un livre en plus d'une bricole. Et lorsque j'ai cherché quoi lui prendre, je suis tombé sur celui-ci. J'ai trouvé les premiers poèmes tellement beaux que j'ai pensé que toi aussi tu les aimerais. »

Heero sourit en caressant la couverture vert jade du livre.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Mon père m'en racontait lorsque j'étais enfant. Il me les racontait de mémoire. Merci Duo ce cadeau me va droit au cœur. »

Duo fut intimidé par autant de gratitude de la par de son aîné.

« Cela me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir pris maintenant. »

Heero lui fit un magnifique sourire, Duo n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion d'en voir d'aussi beaux sur ses lèvres.

« Moi non plus… Allez ouvre le tien maintenant. »

Duo tout sourire et surtout très heureux que son cadeau ait pu à Heero, finit d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau.

Il en resta sans voix une fois qu'il eut ouvert l'écrin qui contenait une montre..

« Elle te plait. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et la sortit de son écrin.

« Elle est magnifique. Je n'en avais pas. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble. Tu m'as souvent demandé l'heure d'ailleurs. »

« Merci Heero. »

Duo lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le regarda tendrement.

« C'est mon plus beau Noël depuis que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard ils mangèrent les restes de la veille. Duo reprit 2 fois de la bûche confectionnée par Heero. Une pure merveille culinaire pour ses papilles gustatives.

Le lendemain de Noël la vie reprit son cours.

Duo retourna travailler et Heero en fit de même après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Arrivé le 30 décembre Duo s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Heero depuis Noël. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il passerait le voir avant le bal des Policiers pour convenir de l'heure à laquelle, ils se retrouveraient le 31 au soir.

« Tu devrais aller à son commissariat pour savoir petit, où lieu de te ronger les ongles. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et mit ses mains derrière le dos.

« Tu sais quand quel district il se trouve au moins ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors vas-y. »

« Mais je finis dans 2 heures ma journée. »

Gé lui sourit.

« Il n'y a pratiquement personne aujourd'hui et puis Martha est là. Elle ira en caisse si besoin, j'ai confiance en elle. »

Duo lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Gé. »

« De rien petit. Aller files. »

Duo ne ce le fit pas dire 2 fois. Moins d'une heure plus tard il se trouvait dans le commissariat dont Heero dépendait. Un peu perdu, car c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds en un tel lieu, il ne sut pas où aller. Lorsqu'il vit une femme de couleur, un peu rondelette portant un uniforme de Police, derrière un comptoir lui faire signe de s'approche d'elle.

« Que cherches-tu mon garçon ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre, intimidé par cette femme, qui l'aurait assommé en lui assignent uniquement une gifle.

« Bonjour madame, je suis venu voir l'inspecteur Yuy. »

« Et pourquoi je te prie ? »

« C'est personnel. »

« Hum… Quel est ton nom ? »

« Duo Maxwell. »

« Ne bouge pas je reviens. »

Duo la regarda aller parler à un autre homme qui se trouvait à un bureau, dans les locaux derrière elle. Ils revinrent ensemble vers le comptoir et ce fut l'homme qui s'adressa à lui.

« Duo, je suis l'inspecteur Barton, le coéquipier d'Heero. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Vous êtes Trowa ? »

Trowa lui sourit, mais c'était un sourire des plus légers.

« Oui. Viens nous serons mieux dans une pièce pour parler. »

Rien qu'à ces mots Duo se crispa.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Heero ? »

Duo regarda la femme cherchant une réponse ou que ce soit à sa question et le sourire triste qu'elle lui fit lui confirma que quelque chose avait dû arriver à Heero.

« Viens. »

Trowa lui passa une main dans le dos et le poussa doucement en direction d'une pièce vide. Il le fit s'assoire et s'assit lui-même sur le bureau que comportait la pièce.

« Je vous en supplie dites-moi qu'il est en vie. »

« Il est. »

Duo ferma les yeux dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci mon Dieu. »

« Duo. Heero a été grièvement blessé lors d'une arrestation il y a 2 jours. Il est actuellement toujours inconscient. »

« Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les médecins ne se sont pas prononcés. »

Duo lutait pour ne pas pleurer devant cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis à peine 5 minutes. Trowa s'en aperçut et sourit tendrement.

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Normalement seul les membres de sa famille peuvent le voir et nous. »

Duo regarda Trowa avec un regard suppliant où des larmes s'étaient échappées et coulaient le long de ses joues pâlies, sous l'effet du premier choc.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'autorisation d'un membre de sa famille ? »

« Il n'en a plus depuis que sa mère est décédée il y a 6 ans. »

« Je l'ignorais. »

« Quatre et moi sommes ceux qu'il a désignés comme sa famille en cas d'incidents tels que celui-ci… Viens nous allons aller rejoindre Quatre qui est à ses côtés. Nous nous sommes relégués avec Wufei. »

« Le Dr Chang ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

« Nous non plus Duo. Je peux t'appeler ainsi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr inspecteur. »

« J'espère qu'il se réveillera pour plusieurs choses. »

Il regarda Duo et lui fit cette fois-ci un beau sourire.

« Surtout pour qu'il voit l'amour que tu as pour lui. »

Duo rougit et baissa les yeux en souriant timidement.

« Tu es encore plus mignon qu'il ne me l'avait dit. »

Duo grimaça et murmura…

« _Je vais le tuer._ »

Trowa sourit en coin.

« Attends déjà qu'il sorte du coma. »

Duo eut la honte de sa vie que Trowa, un inspecteur de Police de surcroît, l'ait entendu.

« Pardon, je ne le pensais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Annie nous allons à l'hôpital voir Heero. »

La femme derrière le comptoir sourit à Trowa.

« Dis-lui que je prie pour lui et que nous attendons son retour avec impatience. Je préviens aussi le commissaire Merquise. »

« Merci Annie, je le lui dirai. »

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent Quatre les attendaient devant les portes du service de réanimation.

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Monsieur Quatre. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Quatre suffira et au pire des cas je m'appelle Quatre Winner. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est vous qui avait conseillé Heero pour la calculatrice ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer et merci de votre conseil. »

« De rien… Tu es autorisé à aller le voir, mais pas plus de 10 minutes. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir plus. »

« Je comprends, c'est déjà beaucoup… Il y a une chapelle dans cet hôpital ? »

« Je vais le renseigner. »

« Merci Mo… Quatre. »

« De rien. Parle-lui, c'est ce que les médecins nous ont dit de faire. »

« D'accord. »

Duo s'avança de la porte double et pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra à la vue d'Heero branché de partout et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Il vient s'assoire sur le siège où Quatre devait se trouver avant qu'il n'arrive accompagné de Trowa.

« Bonjour Heero… Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir sur le pas de ma porte. Alors je suis allé où tu travaillais et je te retrouve allongé, telle la belle aux bois dormant, sauf que tu as des tuyaux partout. Tu devais m'emmener au bal demain soir, tu te souviens ? Tu as intérêt à revenir dans le monde des vivants, car je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas été au bal avec toi et que tu ne m'aurais fait danser. Je danse très mal au fait. »

Duo après un soupir posa sa joue sur la main droite d'Heero et posa la sienne sur le haut de sa jambe.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles rejoindre ta mère Heero. Je veux te connaître encore mieux et aussi que tu me lises encore des poèmes dans le livre que je t'ai offert à Noël… J'ai besoin de toi… Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines, mais Salem t'aime beaucoup… Et moi aussi. »

Duo ne put lui parler plus…

Car il se mit à pleurer sans pourvoir se calmer.

C'est la main de Quatre sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Les 10 minutes sont passées… Duo, il y a bien une chapelle. Trowa va t'y conduire. »

Duo essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main droite.

« Merci Quatre… Je pourrais revenir demain ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Oui… Je vais demander à ce que l'on t'accord un peu plus de temps. »

« Merci infiniment… »

Duo se leva et embrassa Heero sur la joue.

« À demain et ne me fais pas de mauvaise blague hein ! Sinon, je viens te chercher Heero Yuy. »

Quatre fut plus que touché de ce qu'il voyait et venait d'entendre de ce jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait que par Heero avant ce jour.

Duo reporta son attention à Quatre.

« Vous pouvez me prévenir si le pire venait à arriver s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr Duo. »

« Je vais donner mon adresse à Trowa, je n'ai pas le téléphone. »

« D'accord. À demain Duo. »

« Oui. Bonne fin de journée à vous. »

Trowa accompagna Duo à la chapelle et le laissa seul. Duo pria très longtemps. Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'Hôpital les visites étaient finies depuis bien longtemps. Il regarda à l'arrêt de bus comment rentrer chez lui et une fois arrivé pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Salem qui ne comprit pas la peine de son maître, resta dans ses bras sans bouger. Duo l'avait pris avec lui comme un doudou sans la serrer trop fort.

Le lendemain Duo raconta à Gé, le pourquoi du silence d'Heero. Gé eut un choc qui inquiéta Duo. Mais Gé avait plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraissait. Duo livide, avait repris des couleurs et soupiré de soulagement, lorsque Gé avait commencé à pester contre ceux qui étaient les responsables de l'état actuel d'Heero.

Gé le mit à la porte de sa supérette en début d'après-midi. Duo juste avant d'aller en salle de soins intensifs, retourna à la chapelle et re-pria. Puis il se rendit vers les soins intensifs où il rencontra le Dr Chang.

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Dr Chang ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Moi aussi Duo. »

« Oh excusez-moi… Bonjour. »

« Ce n'est rien… Quatre a eu une autorisation spéciale pour toi au moins aujourd'hui. Tu peux donc rester avec lui autant de temps que tu le veux. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

Duo ferma les yeux est remercia Quatre et Dieu mentalement.

« J'en suis très heureux. »

« J'allais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne bois pas de café ou alors très rarement. »

« Un chocolat ? »

« Oui. Attendez je vous donne de la monnaie. »

« Laisses, je te l'offre. »

« Merci Dr Chang. »

« Wufei, mon prénom est Wufei, tu peux m'appeler ainsi. Je vais mange un petit truc aussi avant de remonter, je n'ai pas eu le temps avant de venir. Tu as aussi faim ? »

« Non merci. »

« Je remonte avec nos boissons chaudes lorsque je me serai restauré un peu. »

« D'accord. »

« À Tout à l'heure Duo. »

« Oui. »

Lorsque Duo pénétra dans la salle seul le bruit des machines l'accueillir. Comme la veille il prit place sur le siège à côté de lui, qu'il redonnerait à Wufei lorsqu'il reviendra. Il retira son blouson et l'embrassa sur la joue. Une fois tout ceci fait il posa sa tête comme la veille sur sa main et commença à lui raconter, tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son départ la veille.

Wufei revient plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait trouvé en chemin Quatre. Tous deux restèrent sans voix lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Wufei s'avança aussi doucement que possible tout comme Quatre et posa les gobelets qu'il avait dans ses mains avant de poser l'une d'elles sur l'épaule de Duo.

Duo, qui lui parlait toujours, mais tout doucement du Noël de Gé à l'orphelinat, ne sursauta pas au contact. Sachant qu'il devait s'agir de Wufei. Il allait se lever pour lui rendre la place lorsqu'il croisa son regard, mais surtout un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'était pas revenu seul et que Quatre se trouvait derrière lui en train de sourire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir eu une bonne nouvelle. C'est au sujet de l'état de santé d'Heero ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais le regarder.

« Hein ! »

Duo le fit immédiatement et tomba sur 2 yeux le regardant un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Duo ne put contenir sa joie et des larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues.

« Heero, Ooh je suis tellement heureux. »

Heero ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer enfin la main de Duo aillant passé la sienne au-dessus. Duo ne lui avait pas permis de le faire avant, car il avait emprisonné la sienne avec possessivité.

« Je vais prévenir les infirmières et les médecins. Ils vont pouvoir le désentuber. »

Wufei qui quitta séance tenante la salle et Quatre se rapprocha.

« Heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous Heero. »

Heero lui répondit en fermant et rouvrant les yeux. Sûrement sa façon de dire que lui aussi il était content d'être de retour dans le monde des vivants.

Duo lui se disait rien. Il avait posé sa joue sur la main d'Heero qui tenait la sienne et ne semblait pas désireux de la relâcher dans l'immédiat.

Heero quelques heures plus tard se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Duo. Tous ses amis étaient sortis pour aller de nouveau chercher, café, thé et chocolat pour fêter son réveil.

« Tu m'as fait très peur. »

« _Gomen._ »

« … »

« _Désolé… Je t'ai entendu._ »

« C'est vrai ? Quatre m'a dit de te parler. Je t'ai donc raconté tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que nous ne nous étions pas revu. »

« _Non… Je t'ai entendu prier pour moi._ »

« Je ne serais jamais aussi reconnaissant envers Dieu d'avoir écouté mes prières. »

« _Merci Duo. Merci de m'avoir aidé à revenir._ »

Duo se voulut grondeur à cet instant en répondant à Heero mais il ne le put pas, tellement il était heureux qu'Heero soit sorti du coma.

« Ne recommence plus jamais Heero. Sinon tu auras à faire à moi. Surtout que ce soir le bal aura lieu sans nous. »

« _Pas grave._ »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je sais. Le plus important à mes yeux est que tu soit vivant. »

Heero lui fit un magnifique sourire malgré la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir d'avoir parlé depuis qu'ils l'avaient désentubé. Ses paupières commencèrent d'ailleurs à se faire de plus en plus lourdes, pourtant Heero faisait tout pour lutter contre le sommeil, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait en planque.

« _Duo, je ne veux plus être loin de toi. La vie est trop courte._ »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et vient lui caresser la joue.

« Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu seras un peu plus reposé. Dors, tous tes amis sont rassurés et moi aussi. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Heero juste avant de s'endormir dans un clignement de paupières sourit une dernière fois à Duo en le regardant et serrant sa main, qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne.

« _Hai… Je t'aime Duo…_ »

Duo en resta les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Pas que lui d'ailleurs… Quatre, Wufei et Trowa qui les avaient rejoints, dès que Quatre l'avait appelé. Étaient eux-même tels des poissons alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

Une fois le coup de la surprise passé, Trowa vient aux côtés de Duo et lui parla doucement en regardant Heero un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je connais Heero depuis très longtemps et il doit beaucoup tenir à toi, car il n'a jamais dit " je t'aime " à qui que ce soit avant aujourd'hui »

Duo qui avait enfin refermé da sa bouche, regardait Heero avec affection.

« Je vais attendre qu'il aille mieux pour lui répondre. »

Trowa acquiesça de la tête.

« Oui, c'est en effet plus raisonnable. »

« Hum… Mais Trowa. »

« Oui ? »

« Ma vie n'aurait plus eu de sens sans lui maintenant. »

« Nous nous en sommes aperçus Duo. »

« Oh. »

Duo rougit timidement et sans faire cas des 3 adultes présents eux aussi dans la pièce. Posa à nouveau sa joue sur leurs 2 mains.

Plusieurs mois plus tard…

« Alors demain c'est le grand jour ? »

« Oui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des travaux pouvaient aller aussi vite. »

« Tu sais petit, lorsque l'on paye tout est possible. En tout cas cela vous fera une surface habitable plus que confortable. »

« Tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible si nous ne nous aviez pas vendu les 2 appartements. »

« Tu étais déjà dans le plus petit et le plus grand des 2 était inoccupé depuis 6 mois. C'est vous qui m'avez rendu service en me débarrassant de ces vieux trucs. À moi les vacances à Hawaï l'hiver prochain juste après Noël. »

« Gé ! Vous allez aller surfer ? »

« Petit… Dans ma jeunesse, j'étais un surfeur remarquable. Je vais tenter le coup, mais je vais surtout me reposer et profiter des bien fait de la plage et de la vue. »

Gé accompagna la fin de sa phrase avec un clin d'œil coquin.

« Oh Gé… Vous n'avez pas honte. »

« Jamais. J'ai encore une très bonne vue à défaut d'avoir de bonnes dents autant s'en servir pendant qu'il en est encore temps… Au fait petit nous vous avons acheté ceci pour votre nouvelle vie à 2. »

« Gé, il ne fallait pas, nous allions pendre la crémaillère, en même temps que nous aillions fêter mon diplôme. Et qui est-ce " Nous " ? »

« Matha, Thimoté et Ji. »

« C'est très gentil à vous quatre. Nous l'ouvrirons ce soir lorsque Heero arrivera. Cela va me faire tout drôle. À partir de ce soir il sera toutes les nuits où il ne travaille pas à mes côtés. »

« Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour avoir accepter de venir vivre dans ce quartier. Le sien était sans nul doute mille fois mieux. »

« Oui il m'aime et je suis conscient des sacrifices qu'il a faits pour moi. Il a tout de même sécurisé un maximum l'appartement. Surtout les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. »

« Duo, il est Capitaine maintenant. Il ne peut rien laisser au hasard lorsqu'il te laissera seul, pour se rendre à son travail. »

Duo sourit à Gé.

« Oui, je sais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis plus qu'heureux que les fenêtres soient blindées et que le rez-de-chaussée mine de rien soit un faut rez-de-chaussée. Je bénis aussi l'insonorisation qu'il a voulue. Ça n'a pas été facile lorsqu'ils se sont attaqués à ma partie où je logeais déjà. Mais je ne regrette en rien le résultat final. Salem aussi. »

« J'ai appris par Heero que Salem avait fait une mini fugue durant les travaux et qu'elle avait dû prendre du bon temps. »

Duo rougit.

« Oui. Elle a profité que la porte reste ouverte et je l'ai cherchée partout durant 2 jours. Je dois l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Elle a grossi un peu ces deniers jours. »

Gé se mit à rire.

« Tu vas être aussi papa que demander de mieux. »

« Que vous me gardiez comme employer. »

« Duo… L'ami d'Heero est prêt à te prendre dans sa société en t'offrant un poste. Ce genre d'offre ne se refuse pas. »

« Gé… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas immortel… »

Gé soupira et il ne lui en fallu pas beaucoup plus pour comprendre les craintes de Duo.

« …Que deviendra la Supérette de Gé lorsque vous nous aurez quittés? Qui veillera sur les plus démunis du quartier en leur faisant crédit et leur faisant des offres promotionnelles qui n'existent que cas par cas. Qui continuera à donner aux sans-abri ce qui est invendable, mais encore mangeable au lieu de les jeter, comme bon nombre de magasins font de nos jours. Comment le quartier vivra sans ce qui fait son cœur au même titre que l'église ? »

« Personne hélas car je n'ai pas d'héritier. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je veux être celui qui perpétuera cela si vous me le permettez Gé. »

« Duo ! Je serais qu'honoré que tu sois celui qui continue après ma mort, mais tu mérites mieux que cela. »

« Non. j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut dans la vie Gé. Heero me l'a apporté sans que je n'aie eu besoin de faire de concession. Hormis la messe. »

Gé ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« J'aime ce que je fais. Mon diplôme me sera très utile, je n'aurais pas besoin des services d'un expert comptable une fois par an. Et si je reprends votre bébé, je le développerai dans l'esprit qui a toujours été le vôtre. Il offre encore beaucoup de possibilités. Surtout avec le magasin qui vient de fermer juste à côté. »

« Il a déjà été racheté. Il n'est par resté bien longtemps en vente. »

« Je sais. »

« Il te sera difficile alors de mettre tes projets à exécution si tu veux agrandir la supérette.. »

« J'en suis le nouveau propriétaire depuis ce lundi. »

Gé en ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non ! »

« Et si. Il y a une autre chose dans ma vie que je ne regretterai jamais. C'est qu'Heero m'ait offert pour la Saint-Valentin ce ticket de loterie. J'ai trouvé l'idée plus que bizarre sur le coup, mais plus lorsque j'ai gagné. »

Gé part à rire à ce souvenir.

« Je revoir la tête que tu faisais regardant le journal et ton ticket. J'ai bien cru que tu allait avoir une attaque. »

« Il y avait de quoi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on gagne plus de 15 millions de dollars. »

« C'est sûr. Tu en as fait profiter plus d'un. L'Église en tout premier et l'orphelinat. Tu as logé nos vieilles connaissances en leur achetant un immeuble désinfecté en leur donnant de quoi le remette entièrement en état comme bon leur semblait. Maintenant c'est devenu une pension pour les sans abris du quartier et Matha en est la cuisinière. Et moi… Tu m'as offert ma moto donc j'avais toujours rêvé, mais qui hélas était introuvable étant devenu un objet de collection. »

« Quatre m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas non plus besoin de travailler pour Quatre. Heero et lui ont veillé à ce que mes arrières soient plus que protégés. Il me reste encore plusieurs millions qui dorment à la banque… Gé, je sais que la supérette ne fait pratiquement aucun bénéfice depuis plus de 18 ans. Vous aviez acheté des biens immobilisés bien avant cela à des moments très opportuns et surtout lorsque vous aviez des bénéfices plus qu'honorables. »

« Tu as vu tout cela lorsque tu as remis mon bureau en ordre ? »

« Oui. Mais au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Nos petits cadeaux de Noël que le Père Noël nous apportait étaient bien trop beaux pour que l'orphelinat puisse se le permettre. J'ai encore l'encyclopédie que vous m'aviez offerte à mes 12 ans. J'ai été l'un des seuls à qui vous offriez un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire. »

Gé sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as toujours été mon préféré. J'aurais eu 20 ans de moins, je t'aurais adopté lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois à l'orphelinat. Mais j'étais déjà trop vieux et toi tu respirais la joie de vivre. »

Une larme coula le long de ma joue de Duo.

« Je vous aime énormément Gé. »

Gé le prit dans ses bras, Duo posa le cadeau sur le bureau de Gé et se blottit contre lui.

« Je sais petit, je sais… J'accepte ta demande et je te garde à mon service mais à une condition. »

Duo renifla…

« Laquelle ? »

« Que nous devenions associé et que nous trouvions un nouveau nom à la Supérette. Tous l'appelle la supérette de Gé mais il n'en reste pas moins que son nom est " Supérette de quartier ". Il est peut-être temps de lui trouver un nouveau nom. »

« J'accepte de devenir votre associé. Pour ce qui est du nom, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, elle porte à la perfection celui-ci. »

« Nous allons y réfléchir la semaine prochaine. Toi tu as un emménagement chez vous demain. Heero arrive avec toutes ses affaires et Dieu sais qu'il en a encore à rapporter chez vous. Ji a été ravi de récupérer 3 vieux PC et des imprimantes à lui d'ailleurs. Avec Thimoté, ils les ont installés dans une pièce à l'étage et les plus jeunes peuvent venir taper des courriers ou autres, pour réussir à sortir de la rue. Les autres aussi les utilisent. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour eux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Nous et eux le saurons bien assez tôt… Allez file, il ne devrait plus tarder à l'heure qu'il est. »

« 'Vi. Bon week-end Gé est à lundi matin. »

« À lundi matin petit. »

Duo moins de 15 minutes plus tard poussa la porte d'entrée de leur nouvel appartement. Salem se carapata vers lui immédiatement. Duo la chopa au vol et jongla pour ne pas échapper le cadeau de Gé.

« Hep hep hep… Fini les fugues ma belle, tu restes bien tranquille dans l'appartement.

- _Miaouuuuuu…_

« Je sais, tu veux aller te promener maintenant que tu y as goûté, mais moi je n'ai as envie que tu te fasses écraser ou pire. »

Salem résigné semblait-il, une fois remis au sol par Duo lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte. Partit en direction du canapé et des 2 fauteuils tous neufs, pour prendre place sur l'un d'eux.

Duo regarda une nouvelle fois leur appartement.

Il était maintenant immense, plus lumineux aussi, grâce aux fenêtres qui donnaient de chaques côtés. Les pièces avaient toutes été réaménagées. Ils avaient trois chambres. L'appartement d'à côté en aillant 2 à la base. Une vraie salle de bains et une salle d'eaux avec douche. Tous les 2 comportant des toilettes. Une magnifique cuisine à l'américaine qui donnait sur le côté salle à manger de plus de 40 mètres carrés avec une grande arche qui délimitait la partie salon, salle à manger. D'ailleurs l'entrée donnait dans la partie salle à manger étant donné qu'ils avaient gardé la porte de Duo et condamné celle de l'autre appartement.

Mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail qui donnait une touche d'originalité à celui-ci.

Gé leur avait fait un prix d'ami, même si le prix d'ami lui avait fait gagner 200 fois le prix que lui les avait acheté 30 ans plus tôt.

Les travaux fais d'ailleurs en peu de temps avaient coûté pratiquement la moitié de la somme de leur achat. Mais le résulta était là sous les yeux de Duo.

Duo commença à préparer leur repas du soir en attendant qu'Heero ne rentre. Il devait passer chez lui juste avant pour voir ce qui restait à faire avant que les nouveaux propriétaires n'emménagent, le week-end suivant.

Duo ne resta pas seul trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Salem refit une énième tentative de fuite, mais le « **Omae o korosu Salem** » d'Heero avec les gros yeux, lui fit faire demi-tour à toutes pattes. Elle alla même se réfugier dans le panier qu'Heero lui offert à Noël dernier. Duo, ne put se retenir de rire à voir la scène se trouvant juste en face de lui, alors qu'il était en train de préparer le dîner.

« Tu vas finir par la traumatiser. »

« Elle est terrible. Tu as pris rendre-vous chez le vétérinaire ? »

« Pas eut le temps. »

« Je le ferai lundi alors. Il faut savoir si on fabule ou pas. »

« Je crois bien hélas que tu as raison mon amour… Elle a dû prendre du bon temps avec un maton durant sa mini fugue. »

« Toi tu as parlé avec Gé. »

« 'Voui. Bonsoir mon amour. »

Heero est venu embrasser Duo comme tous les soirs où ils se retrouvaient.

« Bonsoir mon ange. »

Et Duo lui redonne toujours un autre baiser en fermant les yeux.

Ce soir-là ils fêtèrent comme il se doit, dans la plus grande des chambres qui n'est autre que la leur, leur nouvelle vie commune.

Le lendemain Heero fut définitivement installé chez eux.

Et la semaine d'après, Gé et Duo firent toutes les démarches pour qu'ils deviennent associés.

Par contre, Duo eut gain de cause.

Le nom de du magasin de Gé ne fut pas remplacé par un autre.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard. Salem mit au monde 5 magnifiques petits chatons en fin de journée, le jour où l'inauguration de " La Supérette du quartier " eu lieu… Celle-ci avait encore bon nombre d'années à vivre devant elle.

_**¤**_-_** FIN **_-_**¤**_

Je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon de Noël et bien sûr un Joyeux Noël.  
En espérant que ce texte qui est le plus long que je n'ai écrit jusqu'à ce jour vous ait plu.  
Je vous fais de gros BISOUS et vous dis à bientôt  
_**Catirella

* * *

**_

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, bon week-end et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
